Broken
by anySuzuki
Summary: Cada relación empieza de la manera menos esperada, donde no la buscabas y con quien menos imaginabas. Bueno... de las locuras que se hacen por amor, las rivalidades entre dos paises lo hacen más peligroso ¿Pero quién es el príncipe más lindo del Imperio de Britannia? Suzaku opina que Lelouch/ Yaoi -Longfic


**Disclaimer: AAYYY I'm back, por así decirlo... no tengo vergüenza, tampoco tengo code geass, así que qué importa? Para mi novia... y sí n.n soy mujer**

**Del fic: Yaoi n.n sí, suzalulu SI, a mi estilo... SI! No esperen nada bonito de gratis, porque el drama estará a la par, y mi primer longfic de este tipo no pasa sin drama n.n así que pueden preparar pañuelitos que no saben a dónde va esto y si quieren averiguarlo, sigan leyendo.**

* * *

**Code Geass: "Broken"**

**.:Stage 1: El tutor:.**

**Japón 2017**

El gran Impero de Britannia seguía expandiendo su poderío a las cuatro esquinas del mapa, eso desde hacía décadas. El mundo seguía siendo devorado por el pez más grande que controlaba la mayor fuerza armamentista conocida hasta el momento,_ Knightmare Frame. _Siendo la punta en tecnología bélica y relaciones políticas, aquellos países que no querían convertirse en un número más en el listado de áreas, debían buscar relaciones favorables con el imperio.

Como aliados…_claro que no. _Britannia no necesitaba de aliados, no en su momento de grandeza con un fin no previsto en ningún futuro _posible, _o cercano. Así que lo más cercano a eso, podía ser un área de negocios, de relaciones, de _abastecimiento. _Entregar el territorio _nunca_, en opinión de los japoneses y su gabinete de ministros. _¿Relaciones con Britannia? _Ellos tenían lo que hacía más feliz al Imperio, una larga fortuna en sakuradite, que si en algún momento se atrevían a comerciar con alguien más que no fuesen ellos, serán aplastados por cientos de Knightmare Frame, sin oportunidad de preguntarse qué es lo que habían hecho mal.

_Las cosas eran así. _Las cosas serían peor de lo contrario.

Al inicio de la expansión en corto tiempo del imperio, Japón ya tenía consideradas sus posibilidades de supervivencia y cómo se darían. _Atacando a Britannia no era una de ellas, _liderando una resistencia tampoco. ¿Resistir un intento de invasión? _La tecnología de todos se volvía obsoleta contra el Imperio. _Sin mencionar que estar por siempre con el temor de ser atacados a cualquier hora del día no resultaba… cómodo.

Había terminado en una relación que dejaba contentos a la mayoría.

Japón era una expansión de Britannia, solo que no llevaba el nombre de un número, ni sus habitantes eran perseguidos sin derecho alguno de réplica. Nacer en Japón no se había convertido en un maldición, solo una relación de buenos negocios.

_Libertad por sakuradite, _un intercambio justo. El país del sol naciente podría seguir viendo la luz del día con tranquilidad y estaban un paso debajo de Britannia, pero un paso encima de las áreas. Posición criticada por muchos, pero lo mejor que se había conseguido hasta el momento, funcionando bien para Britannian y Japoneses que convivían bien dentro de las islas o en territorio del Imperio.

* * *

**Ashford- Campus Japón**

Las cosas eran normales, _muy normales. _En silencio, nada peligroso, _completamente ¿Normal? _Lelouch suspiró para sí mismo, eso significaba que algo iba a pasar, y que sería tan pronto como si guardia se viniera abajo o la presidenta se cruzara en su camino, _en serio. _Esa mujer no tenía en mente el hecho de que eso fuese una escuela, una de alto estatus, _de su propia familia, _y que sus ideas radicales salían de los estándares de escolaridad e incluso _seguridad. _

Milly Ashford y sus obsesiones.

Suspiró una vez más bajando el libro que inútilmente trataba de leer para distraerse. Ignorarla nunca había sido uno de sus fuertes, tratar de sobrevivir a lo que se atreviera a lanzarle era su meta diaria. Así que mejor pasaba al modo alerta y no se quedaba en defensa.

Sinceramente esperaba que esta vez fuese algo serio. Estaba cansado de incluso su rutina de _sacarlo de su rutina. _Tenía su tiempo perfectamente organizado y medido según cada actividad que tendría que hacer a la semana, y ella siempre se esforzaba en arruinarlo, o atrasarlo un día, lo cual era lo mismo.

Desde pequeño, el itinerario que él mismo se planteaba era algo que debía cumplir, le resultara aburrido _o no _a Milly Ashford.

La puerta por fin se deslizó abierta dejando entrar a la joven rubia con una sonrisa complacida, folders cuidadosamente apretados contra su pecho, y una mirada que cambió a depredadora una vez que la puerta se cerró tras ella.

-Espero que eso no sea algún otro presupuesto para _cierto _evento del que escuché rumores- planteó de inmediato el Britannian con cierto tono de real advertencia. Eso empezaba a hacer su estancia en la escuela demasiado incómoda.

Admitía que era divertido que Milly intentara _esto y aquello, _incluso la admirada por su capacidad de expresarse sea cual fuese la situación. A ella no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás y realmente no había mucho que dijera el resto del cuerpo estudiantil, todos dentro del campus la amaban, _en especial Rivalz_, pero la amaban.

Su forma de ser, su forma de darles sorpresas.

Pero no Lelouch, _no. _La admiraba y le gustaba su actitud pero de lejos, cuando no tuviera nada que ver con él, o con su mente, _ambos. _

Siempre reservando sus pensamientos para sí mismo, a menos de que fuese estrictamente necesario expresarlos. Con su vida programada cada día para él mismo como siempre lo había hecho, sin emociones fuertes y desbalances en la ecuación.

Después de todo era…

-Lelouch, me haces sentir como si te tratara como a un esclavo- gimió Milly con una mano posándose dramáticamente sobre sus ojos -¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso de mí?-

El otro solo enarcó una ceja.

-¿Enumerado alfabética o cronológicamente?- preguntó, no muy seguro de si ella hablaba en serio, pero cuando la pose de sufrimiento de Milly desapareció, rodó los ojos en descontento –Lo sabía-

-Creí que ya estarías acostumbrado después de tanto tiempo- celebró Milly tomando asiento sobre la mesa y cruzando una pierna sobre otra.

-Hago mi _mejor _esfuerzo a diario- remarcó Lelouch tratando ahora sí de ignorar por completo a la rubia, tomando el grueso libro que intentaba leer. Pero su mano fue aplastada por una montaña de folders de diversos colores y grosores. Levantó la vista realmente contrariado.

-¿Creíste que no me enteraría de tus planes?- la voz de Milly había cambiado de su usual tono agudo a uno más serio y grave. Su sonrisa incluso había desaparecido y se había convertido en una mueca seria. Entonces Lelouch comprendió la profundidad del llamado urgente para esa reunión.

Recogió su mano dejando el libro donde estaba y trató de mirar hacia otro lado.

-Ahora es mi turno de preguntarte ¿No estabas acostumbrada después de tanto tiempo?- no podía enfrentar a Milly después de que se había esforzado tanto tiempo en mantenerlo como secreto. Era la última persona a la que le quería dar explicaciones, porque trataba de evitar el herir sus sentimientos.

_Se conocían desde niños. _Las personalidades de ambos siempre chocaban, y para entretenimiento de Milly, tratar de cambiar la de él era su meta de vida.

-Solo me sorprendió que no tuviera la confianza de contarme- regresó ella alejando la mirada –Como la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil, _tu superior- _remarcó –Como tu mejor amiga- al final sonaba realmente herida por eso.

Lelouch trataba de evitar su mirada, pero ante eso último era lo menos que podía hacer a esas alturas de la situación.

-Somos tan contrarios, Milly, que realmente eres mi mejor amiga y lo sabes- trató de sonreír un poco –Pero no estoy hecho para la escuela y sobretodo no por tanto tiempo y eso _sí _lo sabías-

La rubia arrugó los labios a manera de puchero.

-Yo esperaba tenerte un poco más de tiempo conmigo- balanceaba las piernas hacia atrás y adelante desde su lugar en la mesa.

-¿Cuatro años no son suficientes?- argumentó el de ojos violeta casi incrédulo –Cuatro años en los que he sido tu esclavo y juego de tortura- aunque lo decía en serio, Milly sabía encontrar en él la poca exageración que le ponía, _por más cierto que fuese la declaración. _Se volvió a cruzar de brazos intentando encubrir su tristeza con enojo como si no hubiese esperado eso desde hacía ya tiempo.

-Sí, si. Adelanta tus trámites para terminar este nivel y alejarte lo más pronto de mí, lo entiendo- suspiró -¡LO QUE NO ENTIENDO ES POR QUÉ NO DECIRME!-

Se bajó de un brinco de la mesa y estrelló ambas palmas sobre la superficie, captando la asustada mirada de su _juego de tortura._

-Te lo iba a decir…-

-…-

-Está bien, pensaba ocultártelo hasta que no pudieras poner ningún pero u obstáculo en mi camino- admitió Lelouch recargándose en el respaldo de la silla. –Solo quiero salir de aquí- desvió la mirada un poco al final.

-Supongo que este lugar no logró darte algo entretenido ¿Cierto?- habló ella –¿Pero por qué tenía que enterarme por medio de mi abuelo? _"Este es uno de los últimos requisitos para la certificación de Lelouch ¿Podrías informárselo, Milly?"- _recitó la rubia con ademanes y todo, después de volver a su estado atemorizante y furioso -¡En serio Lelouch!-

-Ya, ya. Tu abuelo creyó que te diría, lo siento. No le dije que tenía que guardar el secreto de ti- se defendió

-¡LELOUCH!- el aludido se encogió ante el indignado grito.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¿Feliz?- levantó ambas manos en espera del alto al fuego, ella se detuvo solo un par de segundos.

-Aunque tus disculpas sinceras no sean algo escuchado dos veces al año, no estoy feliz- continuó Milly con sus mejores pucheros utilizados en situaciones tan importantes como esa. –Ocultármelo a mí… ¡A MI!-

Claro, Lelouch sabía que los regaños y reclamos podían seguir todo el día. Pero el resto del consejo estudiantil podría aparecer en cualquier momento y Shirley llorando no estaba en sus planes, tampoco un Rivalz suicida. Los quería a todos y realmente había pasado un tiempo grandioso con todos ellos, _incluso con Nina, _pero era algo que no lo ocasionaba pasión ni el más remoto interés. Sentía que su vida carecía de sentido y la escuela había sido un intento de remediarlo, pero se había demostrado incorrecto, por eso hacía lo necesario para acabarlo lo más pronto posible.

Tenía que hacer algo para curar el mal hecho, y se ponía la soga al cuello al atreverse a hacer la pregunta, pero era inevitable:

-¿Qué puedo hacer para remediarlo?- dijo, firme en su palabra para no echarse atrás, solo deteniendo las palabras de Milly por unos segundos antes de que sus pucheros se volvieran de nuevo un serio rostro.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haría esa pregunta en cualquier otra situación Lelouch, pero dada la situación me apena no encontrarle nada perverso- se disculpó sinceramente y Lelouch enarcó una ceja entre sorprendido y contrariado por la respuesta. Rodeó la mesa para quedar más cerca con él, solo recargándose de nuevo y cruzándose de brazos –Realmente quería hacer algo por ti, desde que te sugerí matricularte en esta escuela, fuera de tu acostumbrado ambiente-

Milly Ashford hablando en serio era un evento raro y Lelouch sabía que debía tomarlo con la seriedad necesaria, _una que solo él lograba que apareciera en ella._

-Supongo que entonces esto tampoco es lo tuyo- suspiró, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro –Sin embargo, el día que encuentres aquello que te de un verdadero motivo para deshacer y hacer el mundo, supongo que todos deberán cuidarse, conociéndote-

_Ella no estaba tan alejada de la realidad._

-Pero bueno, el abuelo dice que debes cubrir una asesoría de 3 meses con algún alumno que te solicite o que elijas personalmente- continuó Milly Ashford cambiando el tema _más _que rápido aunque no del todo. Lelouch entendió entonces el propósito de los folders, _¿Posibles candidatos? _Si había mucha gente dentro de Ashford que necesitaba de ayuda extra-clase, pero no conocía a nadie. _No fuera del consejo. _Bueno, siempre podría darle algo de alegría a Milly.

-¿Elegirías a alguien por mí?- comentó de manera casual, finalmente volviendo a la lectura de su libro. Milly sonrió de inmediato –Toda mujer en esta escuela queda fuera- advirtió después de un segundo pensamiento. Milly chasqueó la lengua y volvió a reiniciar su lista de candidatos mentales.

-No necesitas una mujer para hacer tu vida entretenida, aunque muchas pagarían por tenerte como tutor- continuó con tono perverso que hizo las cejas de Lelouch saltar en inconformidad. –Encontraré a alguien, ¡Te lo aseguro Lelouch! Alguien que al menos te de dolor de cabeza tres meses, como que me llamo Milly Ashford-

_Se llamaba Milly Ashford._

* * *

Ella era una mujer ruda, _de palabra. _Que no se rendiría ante el más difícil desafío, y que daría lo mejor de sí hasta el último aliento.

_Hasta ahora._

Aunque conocía de pies a cabeza a cada uno de los miembros del cuerpo estudiantil de Ashford, edades, color de cabello, preferencias, cumpleaños y vida social, no podía encontrar algo en su opinión que presentara un reto para Lelouch o un dolor de cabeza, _¿Pero quién podía culparla? _El bastardo era bueno en todo sin poner mucho empeño y no batallaría para convertir en Einstein a cualquier individuo que ella le cruzara. Debía admitirlo, siendo descartado todo el sexo femenino de la lista, se quedaba sin opciones. _Cualquier _mujer dentro de la escuela podía volver loco a Lelouch.

_Todas tenían esa extraña atracción hacia él._

Pero había dejado claro que no sería tutor de ninguna mujer, y los hombres no eran tan interesantes en ese sentido. _Ni siquiera aquellos de preferencia sexual todavía escondida. _Milly sabía de esa lista también, pero en sus cálculos no cuadraba enredar a Lelouch con alguno de ellos tampoco. Él sería lo suficientemente rápido para pasarlo en un mes y con excelencia.

_A todo lo que ella arrojara él lo esquivaría. _Carecía de sentido un juego así.

Así que acostada en su cama y con un suelo tapizado de fotos y hojas, no encontraba al candidato perfecto. _Quizás no tenía que hacerlo, _quizás solo debía dejar que la suerte de Lelouch decidiera por sí misma. Así que se quedó en completo silencio, mirando el celular a su derecha. Alguien llamaría, _seguro alguien llamaría. _Un celular tan público como el de ella sonaba cada cinco minutos para algún tipo de ayuda académica, social o amorosa. Así que alguien llamaría y si ese ser era hombre, entonces sería el asesorado de Lelouch.

_Esperó. _Y el celular timbró.

_Bingo._

* * *

Así que se veían de nuevo, Lelouch estaba leyendo en el salón del consejo estudiantil muy tranquilamente cuando Milly entró corriendo. El de ojos violáceos solo enarcó una ceja preguntándose qué causaba su apuro, pero la rubia solo consultó el tiempo en su celular se arregló la ropa fuera de lugar, se enderezó y tomó aire.

-¿Debo preguntar?- aventuró Lelouch, Milly solo sonrió.

-Conseguí a tu proyecto de los próximos tres meses- se encogió de hombros ella. –Realmente no encontré nada interesante y lo dejé a la suerte- respondió la silenciosa pregunta en los ojos de Lelouch. Él temía que Milly hubiera encontrado algo que lo hiciera sufrir lo suficiente como venganza de su último encuentro, eso hacía ya dos días.

Pero no hubo tiempo para más discusiones, la puerta de la habitación se abrió automáticamente y entró una nueva persona.

Lelouch no reconocía el rosto, _quizás con más de media escuela. _Pero no estaba dentro de los que frecuentaba recientemente como en el salón de clases o algo parecido. _Una mujer no era, _por fortuna. Y se veía del todo normal, algo que lo desconcertaba.

_Entonces Milly había dicho la verdad, _no había podido encontrar a nadie con algo de interés, _o chispa._

A primera instancia, Lelouch podía distinguir a un joven de su edad. _Ni más, ni menos. _Simple. De tez morena. Ojos verdes, cabello alborotado y castaño, de mirada no muy lista, _serio_, nervioso. Parado de manera tan recta que le dolía la espalda.

_¿Con quién le había dicho Milly que se vería? _Sostenía con ambas manos su mochila frente a él y se inclinó levemente ante Milly y luego hacia él como saludo. _Un japonés_, aunque si no lo había distinguido a partir de sus rasgos él podía considerarse como un idiota.

_Sería una experiencia diferente, _podía decir. Toda su vida tratando con Britannian y los únicos japoneses que se habían cruzado en su camino no había sido por el suficiente tiempo como para sacar conclusiones. Aunque debía admitir que la cultura y costumbres de ese país le resultaban interesantes y atractivas, esa sería una buena oportunidad de aprender un poco más, _aparte de terminar su estancia en Ashford._

Se levantó de su asiento y con una mirada hacia Milly confirmó que _eso _que estaba parado en la puerta de manera tan nerviosa, era su… _¿Alumno? _Si.

Se giró de nuevo al ser viviente y lo miró de abajo arriba una vez más, antes de extender su mano en un saludo formal.

-Lelouch Lamperouge- dijo.

El otro parpadeó un par de veces procesando lo que pasaba a su alrededor antes de reaccionar como debía, en el proceso se le resbaló la mochila de las manos, pero correspondió de inmediato al saludo.

-Kururugi…Kururugi Suzaku- agitó la mano de Lelouch más de un par de veces necesarias antes de darse cuenta de lo estúpido que se miraba y apenado bajó la mirada.

_Lo que necesitaba, un ser cohibido. _

Suponiendo que presentaría al menos un reto, Lelouch lo aceptaba.

-Seré tu tutor, Kururugi Suzaku- continuó con la seriedad requerida, aunque Milly comenzó a reírse entre dientes.

-No esperes piedad- advirtió ella.

_Genial._

* * *

Lelouch estaba, _desconcertado. _Hasta esos límites. Bueno, quizás esa no era la palabra con la que se quería expresar pero no encontraba mejor explicación a su cara de incredulidad y descontento. Llevaba _una _sola semana a cargo de Suzaku y las cosas no parecían avanzar en lo más mínimo.

En su primer encuentro, el Britannian se había asegurado de pedir toda la información necesaria del japonés, como su acta de calificaciones. No iba mal en el sentido de reprobar alguna, pero en _todas_ y cada una de las materias registradas iba bajo, _arrastrándose. _Debatiéndose en que un solo error y sería su ruina, _Lelouch no comprendía entonces por qué gastar en una escuela privada como Ashford. _Incluso se veía a sí mismo reflejado en Suzaku hasta cierto punto.

_La escuela no era para él. _Pero a diferencia del japonés, Lelouch sí era listo. Lelouch encontraba la forma solo de cumplir el requisito y con Suzaku estaba batallando bastante.

-No…la respuesta a la ecuación es-

_Problemas._

Era la trigésima vez que Lelouch explicaba el _mismo _ejercicio a Suzaku y no parecía comprender ni lo básico del problema.

Por supuesto que tenía en cuenta las diferentes capacidades de las personas, pero Suzaku lograba desesperarlo como antes nadie había hecho. _Incluso aquella vez que Rivalz le pidió ayuda en física, _esto no era comparable. Pero observando bien a Suzaku, podía ver algo más allá del problema de _no entender _La manera en que sostenía el lápiz, en la que se sentaba, incluso como se desesperaba a cada nuevo fracaso.

Lelouch había tratado una nueva forma de enseñarle, y era dejando una de las ecuaciones resueltas para que Suzaku se guiara de ahí, _tenían TODO en común. _Lo único que cambiaban eran los números, pero por increíble que pareciera, nada parecía entrar en la cabeza de Suzaku y eso se debía solo a una cosa.

_Tenía demasiado en su cabeza ya._

Cosa extraña viniendo de un japonés, o lo que había leído el Britannian de la gran habilidad, inteligencia y concentración del país del sol naciente eran puras patrañas.

Estaba alcanzando su propio límite de paciencia, estar encerrado en una habitación cuatro horas seguidas enfadaría a cualquiera. No era oscuro todavía pero tenía que encontrar una excusa para despejarse un poco incluso él.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó suavemente.

Suzaku saltó asustado de la poca concentración que había adquirido y parpadeó un par de veces _¿Se suponía que era hora de detenerse? _Pero Lelouch decidió que no esperaría un segundo más la respuesta, se levantó de su silla y tomó su abrigo que había estado sobre la cama. Naturalmente, para cuando el Britannian salía por la puerta, la petición anterior apenas era completamente procesada por Suzaku que saltó de su lugar tras su tutor.

* * *

Estar con Suzaku fuera de lo que era responsabilidad de Lelouch _sí _parecía ir un poco mejor, o al menos el japonés se encontraba más centrado en el presente y podía sostener una plática más civilizada y fluida, _antes de que el de ojos violáceos lo matara. _En serio, Lelouch pensaba informar a Milly que le habían quitado el trono respecto a quién lo hacía perder su infinita paciencia más rápido.

_Aunque pensándolo bien, eso no sonaba del todo sano. _Milly tendría organizado un evento para refutar su título.

_Oh no._

Como ciertamente pensaba, su vida era un inútil círculo. Hacer algo con ella ya estaba llegando a medidas extremas y por eso quería salir de Ashford lo más pronto posible. Si Suzaku no empezaba a facilitarle el reto, simplemente elegiría bordear por primera vez en tanto tiempo su obstáculo. _Intentar incluso también había perdido su emoción. _

_-_Así que ¿Podrías decirme algo de ti Lelouch, o prefieres seguir conservando esa relación _tutor-aprendiz_?-

Debía admitirlo, Suzaku tenía talento practicando todas las cosas que lo molestaban. _¿Hablar de él? ¡Vamos!_

-O ya sé… no soy digno de conocer un poco mejor al misterioso chico por el cual todas las chicas de Ashford nos rechazan a los demás-

_Eso, _logró hacer que Lelouch se quemara con su café del gran sorbo que dio. No sabía si toser, respirar o mandar una fiera mirada a Suzaku que aunque empolvada _CLARO _que no había perdido su encanto.

Eso solo hizo reír al japonés, Lelouch rodó los ojos contrariado.

-Lo dice todo un Romeo que tiene tres novias ayudándole en cálculo- devolvió con el mismo tono, aunque a diferencia de él, Suzaku solo sonrió un poco más, el comentario resbalándole completamente.

-Así que sí tienes sentido del humor- continuó el ojiverde entretenido. Lelouch entonces detuvo cualquiera de sus siguientes comentarios.

_¿Una prueba? _Hacía tanto tiempo que alguien lo había retado de esa manera, _Milly no contaba._ Y ahora venía este ser que era una completa tragedia con los números pero que tenía ciertos destellos de inteligencia, _muy de vez en cuando según Lelouch _y que ahora había logrado que el Britannian comenzara a valorarlo de verdad.

Era un juego de dos.

La primera vez que lo había visto entonces no era el verdadero ser del japonés, hasta ese punto estaba seguro. El tembloroso chico nervioso solo había sido causa de algo que pasó antes de su primer encuentro y realmente era un ente más relajado y serio según se lo propusiera.

Seguía siendo una catástrofe con los números pero tenía un empeño real en lo que hacía, como intentar conocer algo de Lelouch.

_Primer error, _nadie debía intentar conocer a Lelouch. Así que hasta ahí podía continuar describiéndolo como un idiota.

-Bueno, siendo tan suspicaz ahora sé que solo debes aplicarlo a tu propia vida, estudio y no a la de los demás- _y había logrado ponerlo a la defensiva. _Lelouch no estaba de ánimos para pensar más allá, ¿De qué serviría?

El japonés levantó ambas manos en símbolo de paz- ¡Hey! Yo solo quería iniciar una plática, el comentario solo fue para romper el hielo-

-No soy tu cita para que _rompas _el hielo, Kururugi- advirtió una vez más.

-No, _eso es más que obvio-_ susurró lo último sobre su hombro, Lelouch lo escuchó perfectamente aunque continuó con la taza de café en sus labios –Pero tutor _tenso _más _fracaso _numérico no hacen una buena pareja-

El Britannian arqueó una ceja –Yo no estoy tenso- atacó de inmediato.

_Quizás muy rápido, _el japonés ganó ese punto.

-Claro, claro. Solo decía que… el ser mi tutor solo para tener créditos extras no ha de ser una buena apuesta- se arriesgó Suzaku en su comentario un poco más de lo permitido –El que no lo hagas por _pasión _o simple _deseo de ayudar _a alguien más a salir adelante, quizás no te convierte en un buen tutor-

_Estaba tocando el nervio._

_¿Pasión, hm? _¡Pasión! Lelouch solo quería salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible y ser tutor solo era un requisito en el camino, _aunque claro, _no desperdiciaría un solo segundo de su ya miserable vida tratando de explicarle a Suzaku que realmente _nunca _había querido hacer contacto con alguien más de lo necesario y que la tutoría era obligada. _O en su vida hubiese hecho algo así. _

No valía la pena. Así que respiró profundamente haciéndose a la idea el cuento del japonés y su mirada pasaba de furiosa a vacía y fría. Algo no invisible en lo absoluto pero que solo ciertas personas comprenderían en su totalidad, _el cambio de humor herido de Lelouch._

-Si, trataré de recordarlo _Kohai_- remarcó cada letra –Mientras sea tu _senpai _trataré de ponerle un poco más de pasión a mi enseñanza mediocre y te aseguro que terminarás siendo un genio y lo mejor de todo es que no lo haré por créditos extras sino para sentirme bien conmigo mismo-

Suzaku asintió con una sonrisa agradecida sin saber en la que se había metido él solo.

_Debería haber conocido mejor a Lelouch antes de hacer ese tipo de comentarios._

Continuaron unos minutos más en silencio cenando, realmente no era muy tarde pero había sido el día lo suficientemente largo como para cansar a Lelouch mentalmente, así que se disponía a retirarse. Después de todo, él no era _amigo _de Suzaku, _solo _era su senpai, _definitivamente _no era su cita y no tenía porque tener tanta cortesía esperándolo cuando el bastardo prácticamente lo había insultado.

Comenzó a buscar su cartera buscando su cena cuando la entrada de dos tipos grandes a la pequeña cafetería llamó su atención. Detuvo sus movimientos solo por curiosidad, pero se convirtió en extrañeza cuando ambos hombres se acercaron a la mesa donde ellos dos estaban.

_No podía ser que estuviera en problemas, él no…_

-Demonios- musitó Suzaku viendo de reojo a los hombres. El entrecejo de Lelouch se juntó.

-Suzaku-sama, hemos venido en petición de su padre- dijo uno de los hombres, alto y calvo. La perfecta imagen estereotipo de un guarda-espalda, como si no fuese obvio.

La pregunta en Lelouch seguía siendo ¿Por qué?

El japonés suspiró audiblemente apenas evitando que su cabeza se estrellara en la mesa solo para no armar más escándalo que el de esos dos hombres a punto de _secuestrarlo_, en opinión del ojiverde. Seguro y no esperaba tener que dar tantas explicaciones, pero su tutor mirándolo de esa manera ya era bastante.

-Mm-

_Y no se le ocurría nada._

_-_Lelouch senpai, te veré mañana- intentó, era lo mejor que tenía.

-Mañana no, Suzaku-sama- intervino el mismo hombre que había hablado hacía unos segundos. –Su padre requerirá de su presencia todo el día y aunque con conocimiento de que usted tiene seis semanas de tutoría, nos dijo que le sugiriéramos que tomara su clase de mañana en el templo-

_¿Templo? _La mente de Lelouch estaba uniendo las piezas velozmente, la cara de sufrimiento de Suzaku solo lo confirmaba. _Conocía esa cara._

-No hagamos al Primer Ministro esperar- sugirió Lelouch levantándose de su asiento.

_Kururugi Suzaku, hijo del Primer Ministro Japonés Genbu Kururugi. _El hombre más poderoso de las islas del sol naciente.

No hubo tiempo para más charla. Los hombres pusieron efectivo sobre la mesa pagando y _sobrepasando _la cuenta de ambos en la cafetería antes de casi obligar a Suzaku a levantarse de su lugar, con una mirada entre sorprendida y confundida por cómo Lelouch había averiguado todo en cuestión de segundos.

Minutos después el auto que esperaba afuera solo se alejaba dejando atrás a un sorprendido Lelouch cuyos pensamientos comenzaban a tomar otros rumbos.

Realmente no había esperado nada interesante de esa _tutoría. _

Suzaku había parecido una persona común desde el inicio.

Suzaku era el _hijo _del Primer Ministro de Japón.

Solo era la primera sesión de estudio, y casi podía apostar que las cosas no quedarían solo así.

Aunque debía decidir si debía continuar con tan arriesgada relación de estudio. _¿Tener de aprendiz a un ser que podía ser poderoso e influyente en el país? _

Él era solo Lelouch Lamperouge. _No tenía intención de enredarse más con él..._

_Claro que no._

* * *

**Si ¿Que demonios hago para tener tanto fic detenido? Hm, quién soy yo para explicar. Si salieron del shock o no tanto de la primera nota y leyeron el fic, significa que no son homófobos, felicidades! n.n si mi madre pensara como uds... sigh.**

**No importa, estoy bien y trataré de seguir con esto, después de todo tengo mi novia cuyo fic es este y espero les guste. **

**¿Dejen review? Ego en el suelo.. mundo de cabeza, REVIEW y revivirán los demás fics :D Empezando por no se.. 3 Feliz 14 de Febrero, los aprecio a todos, feliz 14 de febrero amor**

**anypotter**


End file.
